Madness
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: Palabras incorrectas, en un momento incorrecto tendrán un grave efecto…, Hermione nunca conoció a Ron ¿Qué sería diferente? ¿En que afectaría a Harry y Hermione entre a muchas personas que "El trío de oro" nunca existiera? ¿Podrá Hermione conquistar de nuevo el corazón de Ron?
1. Stolen Time

_**Stolen Time**_

Un domingo normal, una fecha nada importante, sólo por el hecho que era la reunión semanal de los Weasley; como cada semana desde que su hija pequeña se fue de la casa, los señores Weasley los invitaban a cenar.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, durante toda esa semana, y la anterior, el matrimonio Weasley-Granger, había tenido serios problemas.

Incluso en ese momento que iban en el auto conducido por Ron, los pequeños Rose y Hugo de ocho y seis años de edad respectivamente notaban el tenso ambiente en el que estaban; su padre conducía a una velocidad algo alta, sin apartar la vista de la carretera, mientras su madre observaba por la ventanilla con aburrimiento, ¿dónde quedaron todos esos mimos que llegaban a hartar incluso a la pequeña romántica de Rose?

-Vas muy rápido –dijo Hermione sin emociones.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso también de eso me reclamarás?

Se quedaron en silencio, el tiempo suficiente para que el locutor del radio anunciara la canción pasada y comenzara a regalar boletos a un concierto próximo.

-Ve a la derecha… -Ordenó ella, pero Ron viró a la izquierda- ¡te dije a la derecha!

-¡Se conducir Hermione! No soy tan estúpido como crees.

-¡No dije que lo fueras! Ese era el camino más…

-Largo, este es mejor.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que si!

Tan inmersos estaban en su pelea que Ron apenas pudo esquivar un auto que se le aproximaba en dirección contraria.

-¿Lo puedes ver? ¡No sabes conducir!

-¡Claro que sí! Me distrajiste…

Comenzaron a pelear cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Hugo se tapó las orejas con sus manitas y Rose habló, fuerte y claro;

-¡Papi!

La niña tenía dolor en su voz, y a los adultos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta, Ron se orilló y se bajo del auto.

-Conduce tú si quieres… -dijo sin brusquedad.

Después de eso, sólo hubo silencio.

* * *

Ya en la Madriguera Ron y Hermione estuvieron separados, sólo se hablaban si era indispensable y mantenían sus distancias.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? Los veo extraños… -le dijo Ginny a Hermione cuando estuvieron solas.

-¿Raros? ¿Quiénes? –Intentó zafarse ella.

-¡A Ron y a ti por supuesto! ¿Algo pasó? –Ginny hablaba seriamente.

-Nada…

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Entonces por qué no hablan?

-¡Si hablamos!

-Claro, sólo por Hugo o Rose.

-Te aseguro que todo estará bien…

Hermione no quería hablar de ese tema, la distancia entre ella y su esposo había incrementado demasiado, lo seguía amando como el primer día, pero aún así algo pasaba entre ellos, y los estaba separando.

Aunque claro, ayudaba que ella se llenara de trabajo y llegara muy tarde a casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la casa Harry y Ron hablaban tranquilamente.

-Y, entonces….

-¿Qué ocurre amigo? –Ron temía que Harry notara sobre la sequedad de su matrimonio.

-Eso mismo quería preguntarte…

_"Rayos…"_ pensó Ron

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes de que hablo…

-Son sólo pequeños problemas maritales, nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

Ninguno de los dos querían darse cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba, aunque claro, Ron también tenía algo de culpa al salir en misiones más largas y de forma constante.

* * *

Después de esa cena, incómoda para algunos, la familia Weasley-Granger regresó a su hogar, inmediatamente los niños corrieron a sus habitaciones y cerraron sus puertas, demostrando que a ellos les afectaba más que a nadie el estado de sus padres.

-Mañana iremos a visitar a Hagrid –le recordó Hermione a Ron mientras se hacía una taza de té.

-¿Crees que lo he olvidado? Me lo recuerdas desde hace una semana.

-Conozco tu memoria –ella intentó quitar un poco de tensión, sin embargo lo empeoró.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy tonto?

-¡Claro que no! –Ella lo encaró, olvidándose de la taza.

-Eso es lo que intentas decirme

-¡No! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Piensa lo que quieras!

-¿Y eso que significa?

-¡Eres un idiota! –se le había acabado la poca paciencia que tenía.

Y así, como si fuera ensayado, ambos comenzaron a pelear, y sacando a relucir cosas del pasado que pensaban que habían superado.

Hasta que ella explotó.

-¡Desearía no haberte conocido nunca!

Se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras ya muy tarde, intentó disculparse y decirle que lo amaba, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, en vez de eso se dio la vuelta y camino a su habitación.

Se cambió su ropa y se metió a su cama en silencio, y no hizo ningún intento de detener a Ron cuando sólo entró a la habitación por su pijama y volvió a salir, probablemente a dormir al sofá.

Sin poder quitarse la mirada de dolor que tenía Ron cuando dijo esas palabras, se durmió.

* * *

Soñaba que caía, y entonces despertó.

No, en verdad había caído ¿pero como llego al Callejón Diagon? Confundida se levantó, y sin saber qué hacer caminó sin rumbo, o eso creía ella, hasta que sus pies la llevaron a Flourish y Blotts.

Iba a entrar justo cuando vio su reflejo; era más baja, y también más delgada, aunque no las extrañaba pero… ¿dónde estaban sus arrugas? ¿Y sus caderas un poco más amplias?

Tenía la apariencia de 16 años, otra vez.

Estaba tocando su cara, examinándola cuando la llamaron.

-¡Hermione!

Giró espantada, pero se encontró con Harry, que al igual que ella tenía 16, sintiéndose un poco más segura por verlo, lo abrazó.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Hay que apresurarnos! Llegas una hora tarde… -contestó él ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero a dónde…?

Sin dejarla terminar, ambos entraron a la librería, donde había ya una larga cola de personas para adquirir sus libros.

-¿Harry qué hacemos aquí?- le preguntó mientras se formaban detrás de una señora.

-¡Oye! Que tú ya hayas comprado tus libros para este año no te….

-¿Este año?

Harry la miró extrañada, pero antes de poder contestar, la vista de Hermione fue bloqueada por una melena pelirroja.

-¡Hermione te extrañe!

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Hermione le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda a la chica, y esta unos segundos después fue hacia Harry y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Intentando procesar lo ocurrido, Hermione sólo observaba como Ginny de 15 años besaba a Harry, y cuando la pareja se separó, no pudo contenerse.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos Ginny?

-Están atrás, ya vienen…

Y tal como dijo, justo después entraron tres pelirrojos; Fred, George y Percy.

Decepcionada, pero sin decir nada, saludó a los tres chicos, y luego esperaron pacientemente por sus libros.

* * *

-¡Por fin! –Decía Harry aliviado, cargando sus libros y los de Ginny.

-Lo sé, ¡me duelen mis piernas! ¿Vamos a tomar un helado?- Preguntó Ginny, mientras le quitaba unos libros a Harry, alivianando su carga.

Los pelirrojos y Harry aceptaron, y todos se dirigieron a la salida.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione divisó una cabeza pelirroja en el segundo piso de la tienda.

Literalmente salió desprendida hacia ese lugar, e incluso de espaldas, supo que era Ron.

Con su corazón desembocado, le tocó ligeramente el hombro, él se volteó con una ligera sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-Te dije que esperarás Dra…

Y entonces, cuando la vio, cambió su sonrisa por una mirada de, ¿asco?

Hermione sin entender, lo recorrió con la mirada, estaba igual a como lo recordaba a los dieciséis; alto, con su cabello pelirrojo un poco largo, pecas en su cara…. Pero en su túnica había algo diferente.

Tenía un escudo de Slytherin.

-¿Qué estás mirando sangre sucia?

* * *

_**Ok yo de nuevo :D **_

_**¡Con otro Ronmione! ~(-_-)~**_

_**El título (a falta de inspiración) provino de una de las canciones que más me gustan de mi banda favorita... ¡Muse! ¿Qué opinan de el?**_

_**Muchas personas me decían que esperaban que subiera una nueva historia, así que yo con mucho gusto saqué (escogí) este borrador escrito en hojas de carpetas de mi escuela :D**_

_**Eeen fin... ¿qué les pareció? Esta idea me surgió mientras estaba en clase de filosofía (mi profe se parecía a Snape xD)**_

_**Ya saben, pueden dejarme un comentario con alagos, preguntas, sugerencias, tomatazos o crucios...**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Mudblood

_**Mudblood**_

-¿Sangre sucia?

-Eso es lo que eres ¿o eres idiota además?

¿En verdad ese era Ron? ¿MI Ron? ¿Me llamó "sangre sucia"? Lo observé mejor; su postura era incluso diferente, solía llevar los hombros un poco encorvados hacia abajo y observaba el suelo, ahora no; estaba todo erguido, su cabeza miraba el frente, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Y lo más extraño; tenía el escudo de Slytherin.

Él me observaba a mí, pero de una manera muy diferente, carecía de amor, de ternura; en su lugar había ¿odio? ¿asco?

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-¿Te está molestando Hermione?

Me sobresalté, detrás de Ron estaba el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, él hizo la primera pregunta, y reconocí de inmediato la segunda voz; Harry.

-Yo… -Bravo Hermione, justo ahora te quedas sin palabras.

-Nada, sólo que esta –Ron me señaló como si fuera un gusano- me interrumpió.

-Déjala en paz –me defendió Harry.

Malfoy estaba a punto de contestar pero Ron habló primero;

-Bravo, aquí viene el famoso Potter con su complejo de héroe –Ron decía cada palabra con repugnancia – que pena Potter, pero no te queda...

Esto está muy, muy mal ¿Ron de Slytherin peleando con Harry? Tengo que arreglar esto cuanto antes, aunque seguramente las cosas no podrían ser peores.

Y entonces Draco Malfoy apareció.

-¿Qué ocurre Ron? ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con esta gente?

Fue entonces cuando escuché pasos a lo lejos, giré mi cabeza y vi que el Señor Weasley se acercaba, seguido por George (¿o Fred?) y Percy.

Ron se giró para contestarle a Draco, pero Lucius Malfoy le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Vamos chicos, esto no vale la pena… -Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, los Weasley se detuvieron, y cuando el señor Malfoy estaba en el cuarto escalón volteó a ver a su hijo y a Ron – Draco, Ronald ¡Vámonos!

Los dos chicos Slytherin lo siguieron, yo esperaba que al final de la escalera Ron se detuviera junto a su familia para quedarse con ellos, pero en vez de eso sólo les echó un vistazo y continuó con los rubios.

¿Los dos Malfoy habían llamado por su nombre a Ron? ¿Y él los seguía e ignoraba a su familia? Es oficial; odio este lugar ¡quiero de regreso a mi esposo y a mis hijos!

-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota Hermione? –indagó un gemelo, aún no estoy segura si es Fred o George ya que ambos están vivos "aquí", donde sea que esté yo.

-No hables así de tu hermano Fred –lo regañó el señor Weasley.

-Eso no le quita lo idiota- Percy defendía al gemelo.

Esta vez el señor Weasley no dijo nada, pero no apartó la vista de mí, esperando una respuesta.

-Pues él –"me llamó sangre sucia" intenté decir, pero se me formó un nudo en la garganta al recordar su mirada.

-Nada, ya saben cómo es él, sólo ocurrió lo esperado –Dijo Harry con irritación.

¿Lo esperado? Era urgente buscar más información.

Los Weasley me observaron brevemente, como pidiendo una disculpa, yo sólo bajé la mirada al suelo y en silencio salí de la librería.

Escuché como los demás me seguían pero no me detuve, y estando afuera me encontré con George y Ginny.

Nadie mencionó lo ocurrido, y todos en silencio fuimos a comprar un helado, pera después ir a la tienda de los gemelos.

Estaba tranquila, sólo comiendo mi helado mientras disfrutaba de los productos de los gemelos, cuando caí en cuenta del sabor de lo que comía.

_"Mi favorito es el de chocolate" _

Recordé cuando Ron me lo dijo, ¿Cómo es que un detalle tan pequeño provocaba tanto en mí? Comí velozmente el helado, y después de revisar mis bolsillos y encontrar suficiente dinero para llegar a casa de mis padres me despedí de todos y me fui, no sin antes prometer que iría la siguiente semana a la Madriguera.

* * *

Estaba frente a la casa de mis padres ¿debía tocar o simplemente pasar? Yo solía sólo entrar cuando era joven, así que tomé la perilla y entré.

Dentro todo estaba bien iluminado, segundos después escuché como alguien proveniente de la cocina se dirigía hacia mí.

Era mi madre, muchos años más joven, pero en definitiva era ella; vestía como solía hacer, y tenía puesto su mandil y en su mano derecha llevaba un cucharón.

-¡Hermione querida! Me asustaste, dijiste que estarías aquí hace horas... Debes tener hambre, vamos, tu padre ya está sentado.

-¿Papá?

Pasé rápidamente junto a mi madre, dejándola sorprendida, y entonces literalmente corrí hacia el comedor, y no era para menos; dos años después de que mi Hugo naciera, mi padre murió de un infarto.

-Hola princesa, ¿qué tal tu día?

Me arrojé a los brazos de mi padre, sólo repitiendo "papá" y "te extrañé" muchas veces, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda.

-¡Sólo fui a trabajar! Pero me alegra que me recibas así…

Cenamos los tres juntos de nuevo, por unos momentos me sentí feliz, hasta que recordé a las tres personitas que me hacía falta.

* * *

Después de cenar, mi madre nos ofreció ver todos juntos una película en la sala, y yo estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando otra voz apareció en mi cabeza.

_"¿Vemos cenicienta mami?"_ Era la vocecita de Rose.

Un poco brusca les dije a mis padres que no, luego disculpándome diciendo que estaba muy cansada.

Ya dentro de mi habitación, le puse el seguro muggle y fue cuando unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Pero no iba a llorar, no aún.

Recordé algo y entonces rápidamente fui hacia mi armario, levanté una tabla floja del piso, que estaba oculta por unos zapatos, en el agujero encontré lo que buscaba; mis diarios.

Comencé a escribirlos cuando supe que era una bruja, y pude comprobar que dentro había seis, cinco escritos y uno en blanco. Tomé todos y los llevé a mi cama.

Decidida, abrí el que era de mi primer curso, en la fecha del 1 de septiembre.

**_Querido diario;_**

**_¡Aún no puedo creer que esté aquí! El colegio es genial, y pude comprobar que el techo de el Gran Comedor si está hechizado._**

**_Estoy en Gryffindor, tengo algunas compañeras, pero no son de mi agrado._**

**_Igualmente, conocí dos chicos…_**

Contuve el aliento

**_…dos chicos; Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter ¡sí! ¡El famoso Harry Potter!_**

¿Y dónde quedó Ron?

**_Cuando llegué al castillo, Neville Harry y yo nos topamos con un chico muy creído, era un tal Malfoy, él insultó a Harry, y le dijo algo parecido a que no merecía su atención._**

**_Luego comenzó a platicar con un __pelirrojo, su apellido es Weasley, por lo que entendí._**

**_Ambos quedaron en Slytherin, pero al mencionar la casa en la que estaría el pelirrojo (después de casi cuatro minutos) todos se quedaron callados, después supe que era porque era el primer Weasley en la historia que no estaba en Gryffindor._**

**_En fin, ese fue mi día, debo dormir ¡mañana empiezan las clases!_**

Me quedé quieta unos segundos, analizando la información, era cierto; nunca conocí a Ron Weasley, en vez de eso él estuvo con Draco Malfoy y yo con Neville y Harry.

Y Ron fue el primer Weasley en Slytherin.

Deseosa de saber más, di la vuelta a la hoja, para encontrar sus escritos de sus primeras clases.

* * *

Horas después estaba llorando, arrojé el cuadernillo a la pared.

No hubo nunca un "duelo a medianoche".

Ron no me rescató del trol, fueron Seamus, Dean y Harry.

Fue Ron quien le quitó la recordadora a Neville.

Ron y Malfoy me molestaban en los partidos de Quidditch.

Bajamos por la trampilla Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean y yo.

Y tardamos horas para pasar el tablero de ajedrez.

Pero aún así, Harry logró detener a Voldemort

Pero lo que me dolía, lo que me hizo arrojar el cuadernillo a la pared fueron mis propios comentarios "Hoy Ron Weasley ganó 10 puntos" "Hoy Ron Weasley no estuvo en clase de pociones" eran varios, cada uno puesto sin la menor intención, pero me hicieron saber que incluso en ese lugar yo me enamoré del mismo pelirrojo insoportable, aunque ahí él no me tomaba en cuenta, ni siquiera como una "sabelotodo insufrible".

Pero lo que me hirió, que provocó que llorara por algunos eternos minutos fue que no encontré sólo una vez _esas _palabras, si no que varias veces las localicé;_ **"me llamó sangre sucia"** _estaba escrito con mi letra, pero aún así no podía creerlo.

¿Ron? ¿Enserio él? ¿Ese tierno idiota que incluso se tatuó "traidor a la sangre" por no encontrar forma de quitar mi cicatriz? ¿Él me llamó sangre sucia varias veces?

Con lágrimas aún en mis ojos abrí el segundo diario, encuadernado de verde, en la primera página.

Comencé a leerlo, y cuando llegué a la parte en la que Harry entra a Hogwarts hasta el mes de Octubre, mis ojos se cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

Desperté por los gritos de mi madre que me llamaban al desayuno, torcida en mi cama. Me levanté y sentí un ligero dolor en mi espalda por la incómoda postura en que dormí.

Fui hasta la otra esquina por el diario que tiré la noche anterior, regresé a mi cama, estaba vacía; no había rastro de ningún otro diario, excepto el que había leído ayer y uno plateado, era el nuevo que estaba en blanco, para ser escrito ese año.

Tomé rápidamente el diario plateado, y en la primera hoja encontré escrita una pequeña nota, con una caligrafía desconocida.

**_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas_**

* * *

**_(*)_**

**_Wow 6 comentarios, ¡muchas gracias! me alegra que mi nueva loca historia sea tan bien recibida... ¡así si la sigo rápido jaja!_**

**_Una última cosa, como habrán notado este cap está escrito en primera persona, y el anterior en tercera, quiero pedirles su opinión ¿qué forma creen que sea la mejor?_**

**_Hasta la próxima ^.^_**

* * *

**_fatty73; _**_Bueno, esta historia tratará sobre ese laaargo camino, espero y te guste esta historia...  
Por cierto, ya me agradas mucho! Me has dejado review en varias ocasiones e historias ¡Gracias! :D_

_**catatbg; **__No es imposible, pero no será nada fácil ;) Para mí fue un gusto sacar este borrador empolvado del fondo de mi librero... ¡Gracias por comentar!_

**_MarieJ97; _**_Bueno pues ¡gracias! espero que con el seguir de los capítulos te vaya gustando más :D_

**_DanielaWeasley; _**_Aunque ya te había contestado en Potterfics, también lo haré aqui xD. Pues esa idea me surgió salvajemente en mi cabeza (y gracias a ella no presté atención por cuatro clases O.O) ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**_guillermina; _**_¡No! Esperemos y no se vaya, por eso tendré siempre a mi lado mi ipod y mi libreta ;) Y sí, Voldemort sigue (y será un poquitín más fuerte :D) ¡Un saludo!_

**_ronmionera 4ever; _**_Tienes razón, en esta historia la información saldrá poco a poco ;) Pues bueno, esta vez no tardé porque técnicamente ya estaba hecho xD pero intentaré subir capítulos tan seguido como pueda... ¡Un saludo y gracias por comentar!_

* * *

_¡Una última cosa! Por si no lo sabían tengo estas mismas historias en otra página en la que puedo poner portadas, cada historia tiene dos, tres o hasta cuatro fotos, así que si gustan verlas las encontraran todas juntas en un álbum de mi página en FB ;) _


	3. The Burrow

**_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas_**

¿Quiere decir que mi deseo se hizo realidad? ¿O sólo era un sueño?

Si era lo segundo quería despertar inmediatamente, no me gustaba, es más, detestaba esa realidad en la que Harry y Ron eran casi como enemigos proclamados, en la que el mejor amigo del pelirrojo era el "hurón Malfoy", pero sobre todo no podía evitar pensar en cómo me había llamado.

_"Sangre sucia"_

Esas dos simples palabras rondaban mi mente día y noche de los siguientes siete días, y luego entonces fue el día de visitar a los Weasley.

Ginny me avisó por su lechuza Errol que Fred y ella irían a la casa de mis padres para llevarme a la Madriguera.

Cuando llegaron, ambos me saludaron con entusiasmo al igual que a mis padres, y me sorprendí al descubrir que ambos habían llegado en el viejo auto azul turquesa del señor Weasley.

Aunque claro, después recordé lo poco que leí la noche anterior; Harry nunca fue rescatado por Ron, entonces ellos jamás volaron en el auto hasta Hogwarts y por lo tanto este seguía con la familia pelirroja.

Luego de que Ginny y Fred terminaran su exploración por cada uno de los electrodomésticos de los Granger, partimos hacia la Madriguera.

La casa ha cambiado, no, más bien ha vuelto a ser la misma, y es que a pesar que la casa seguía como era cuando tenía 16, ya no lo era cuando yo era adulta, debido a que todos los hijos Weasley decidieron mejorar la casa de sus padres, agregando algunos artefactos muggles y restaurando cada uno de los pisos de esa vieja pero amada casa.

Pero en ese momento sus numerosos pisos estaban tan empinados que parecían a punto de caer y había una que otra gallina libre y algunas más en el corral.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Fred se despidió, alegando que tenía que regresar con George a la tienda, me alegró que eso no hubiera cambiado.

Estando dentro, antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera siquiera subir un pie al primer escalón de la escalera la señora Weasley llegó.

-¡Hermione querida! Estás muy delgada ¿has comido bien? –la señora Weasley tampoco parecía haber cambiado.

Tres tazones de sopa de cebolla y algunos sándwiches después, acompañaba a Ginny a su habitación, para una de esas "pláticas de chicas" que solíamos tener cuando éramos adolescentes, bueno y también de adultas.

A pesar de que estaba desesperada por conseguir información sobre Ron y lo que había pasado ahí, Ginny se empeñaba en sólo hablar sobre Harry.

_"Tienen dieciséis recuérdalo, actúa como ella" _Me ordené a mí misma.

-¡Oh por Dios eso es genial! –Dije exageradamente, después de que Ginny me contara la invitación a ver una "prendícula" en el cine- pero se llaman películas.

-¡Sea lo que sea! Pero será genial… ¿Qué crees que deba usar?

-Oh pues algo simple, unos jeans…

Continué dándole consejos a Ginny sobre lo que debía y no debía de hacer, y cuando terminé me di cuenta que tal vez había hablado demasiado.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Hermione? ¡Pareces experta en citas! –preguntó la pelirroja medio en broma y medio desconcertada.

Tomé un poco de jugo que la señora Weasley hacía poco les había subido intentado ganar tiempo.

La verdad es que no era para nada una experta, pero después de haber ido al cine en tres ocasiones con Ron cuando éramos novios, si que sabía que era lo que podría hacer Ginny; al recordar esas citas, y como Ron la primera vez que fuimos no dejaba de hablar en la película y que tiró las palomitas de maíz en la persona frente a él, sentí una punzada de dolor; lo extrañaba demasiado, lo necesitaba.

-No que va, yo sólo… -sin saber cómo terminar la respuesta tomé otro trago de jugo.

-¿Has ido con Seamus al cine?

Escupí el jugo.

-¿Con… con Seamus? –pregunté con esfuerzo.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién si no?- dijo Ginny sorprendida por la reacción su amiga.

-¿Por qué iría con él?

-¡Es tu novio!

No era que Seamus fuera feo, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero ¡soy una mujer casada! Bueno, en esta realidad tenía sólo 16, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo ya estaba profundamente enamorada, de un chico que al parecer me repudiaba.

Entonces, luego que Ginny viera mi estupefacción por lo que dijo, me hizo todo un interrogatorio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Nada! –era todo lo contrario a lo que quería decir.

-¿Se han peleado? ¿Terminaron?

-Yo…

¿Qué debía decir? ¿"Vengo de otra realidad en la que estoy casada con tu hermano"? Aunque eso era lo que más quería no podía decirlo.

-¡Ginny baja un momento!

La señora Weasley había hablado justo en el momento preciso; Ginny algo molesta por la interrupción del interrogatorio, bajó por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, y discretamente salí a escuchar.

-¡…Estaba ocupada!

-Lo sé cariño, pero sólo serán diez minutos…

-¡Pero Hermione está arriba!

-Y ahí seguirá dentro de diez minutos.

Escuché resoplar a Ginny derrotada, luego un sonido metálico y después sólo silencio.

Y entonces supe que era mi oportunidad.

Casi automáticamente, como si mis pies no necesitaran una orden de mi cerebro, estos me llevaron directamente a la puerta que yo conocía muy bien y que tenía el nombre de Ron grabado en ella.

La abrí con temor, escuchando el ya familiar rechinido que hacía la madera al moverse y como suponía no había nadie dentro.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dediqué a observar; todo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de polvo, cada mueble, y cada pequeña cosa en ellos tenía un poco de polvo, eso era lo único extraño, eso y que sólo había una cama, ni siquiera estaba el ya familiar catre de Harry o algo que significara la presencia reciente del pelinegro.

Me adentré más en la habitación, inspeccionando cada esquina intentando buscar algo fuera de lugar; parecía que en la habitación había espacios vacíos, aún estaban ahí muchas cosas de los Chudley Cannons, pero había espacios en algunos lugares de las paredes, como si hubieran sido arrancados.

Rodeaba la cama cuando tropecé con una caja y sin poder contener mi curiosidad la abrí; estaba llena de artículos verdes; banderas, bufandas, insignias y muchas otras cosas más, todas con el verde característico de Slytherin.

Tal vez debí suponerlo, al estar Ron en Slytherin, era obvio que tendría muchas cosas de las serpientes en su habitación, pero a pesar de eso no dejé de sorprenderme al ver tanto verde en la habitación de Ron.

Moví algunas pertenencias, pero sólo tomé una pequeña insignia que tenía la elegante serpiente y las iniciales R.W. grabadas con dorado.

La metí en mi pequeña bolsita que llevaba, y después me dirigí a su escritorio; esperaba encontrarme con un desastre, pero en vez de eso, el mueble estaba totalmente arreglado, como si no hubiera sido ocupado en años.

Abrí los cajones, estaban totalmente vaciados, y luego recordé que Ronald tenía una especie de escondite en el último cajón, lo abrí y encontré lo que buscaba.

Dentro había aproximadamente 10 cartas, no reconocía la caligrafía, y cuando tomé una escuché como Ginny subía rápidamente las escaleras.

Con un sencillo movimiento de mi varita le puse mi bolsita un hechizo indetectable de expansión, y dentro arrojé a toda prisa todas las cartas que había dentro, después salí corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño.

Conté mentalmente hasta diez y luego salí.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Preguntó Ginny, que me esperaba fuera con una expresión acusadora.

-Sólo estaba en el baño Ginny…

-Oh si claro…

Estoy segura que ella notó que bajé de la habitación de su hermano, pero por alguna razón no lo mencionó.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con mi baúl? Dentro de tres días regresamos a Hogwarts y no he empacado nada…

¡¿Tres días?! Ni si quiera me había molestado en saber qué fecha era, y con esa nueva información cambiaba todo, lo aceleraba todo.

Tendría que hacer regresar a Ron, sin importar el cómo.

* * *

***Me pongo una bolsa de papel en la cabeza***

**¡Sorry por desaparecer! Es culpa de Cassandra Clare.. Leí los 5 libros de cazadores de Sombras en un tiempo récord y aún no me recupero del colapso emocional o.O**

**Tanto así que ya escribí algo sobre esa saga :D Pero no me decido a publicar :/**

**Anyway... Les agradesco la paciencia y si me dan sus opiniones sería genial ;)**

* * *

**guillermina**; ¿Alguien conocido? Depende de la perspectiva! Y pues gracias :D ya estoy de vuelta aquí y prometo no tardar más.

**anonimatuus**; Gracias por tus palabras! Y de echo, yo lo leí en una historia en Potterfics, se llamaba algo así como "La vida después de la batalla" o algo así ¿es esa? O tal vez si me dieras más detallitos de la historia que buscas podría ayudarte más.

**Lu**; ¡Lu querida! Y sep, por ahorita es algo triste la historia, pero como te dije por los mails no lo será por mucho ;) ¡Gracias por comentar aquí!

**fatty73**; ¡Gracias! Y pues pensándolo bien, será una mezcla de ambos, dependiendo de la situación... ¡Aquí otro cap! Espero no tardar demasiado para el siguiente.

**Any Weasley;** No la abandonaré, no te preocupes! Y la idea llegó ya que Ron es mi personaje favorito, y yo soy una Slytherin haha... Gracias por comentar ;)

**RainSlayer; **¡Gracias! He aquí la continuación... Espero y te haya gustado ;)

**catatbg;** ¡Me encanta tu mente tan ágil! Hahaha algo así pasará, pero con algunas cosillas extra... Espero y te siga gustando como va la historia :D Un saludo...


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Sí.. yo de nuevo... ¡lamento la tardanza! :D**

* * *

**Hogwarts Express**

_Ron;_

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo se ha solucionado?_

_Hace apenas dos semanas terminó el curso, pero no me has enviado ninguna carta como prometiste, ¿cómo se lo tomaron__tus padres?_

_Espero tu respuesta_

_Draco M._

* * *

_Ron;_

_No debes preocuparte, tus padres deben aceptarlo, y tú también debes saber que eres alguien muy importante, por ser el primer Weasley en la mejor casa de Hogwarts, y como muestra de mi apoyo, te envío algunas cosas Slytherin que mi padre y yo compramos para ti._

_Espero noticias tuyas_

_Draco M._

* * *

_Ron;_

_Ese no es lugar para ti, ¿cuándo lo entenderás? Tú mismo escuchaste hablar a tus padres, quieren cambiarte incluso de colegio…_

_Defiéndete, defiende lo que eres._

_Draco M._

* * *

_Ronald;_

_Esto no puede seguir, ya terminaste tu segundo año ¿Cuándo lo aceptarán tus __padres? Eres una serpiente, un Slytherin, ya no hay cambios, eso es lo que eres._

_No te rindas Ron_

_D.M._

* * *

_Ronald;_

_No puedes continuar en un lugar así, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Sé que tenemos sólo doce casi trece años, pero hay más en la vida que esconderte todo el día en tu habitación por temor a las miradas de tu familia._

_Recuérdalo, eres un Slytherin, debes estar orgulloso de eso…_

_Y a lo que quiero llegar es; he hablado con mis padres y están de acuerdo, fue idea mía claro está, pero ellos la apoyan y te apoyarán a ti también._

_Múdate con nosotros, a la mansión Malfoy, mis padres encontrarán la forma que puedas quedarte para siempre, no tendrás que vivir nunca escondido._

_Sé que ya lo mencioné, pero eres un SLYTHERIN debes alardear de ello, no esconderlo._

_Espero tu carta, diciéndome que día iremos por ti, no aceptaré un no como respuesta._

_Draco M._

* * *

Esas eran sólo la mitad de las cartas, pero eran las más importantes, las que me dieron un poco de información sobre cómo Ron llegó con los Malfoy.

Ahora, estoy en mi habitación, mañana regreso a Hogwarts y mi plan de recuperar mi vida y a Ron comenzará.

El problema; aún no tengo ningún plan.

Sólo tenía algo en claro; tendría de vuelta a mi Ron, a como dé lugar.

Todo ya está empacado, mi uniforme, mis libros (los cuales tuve que re leer, ya que olvidé gran parte del contenido a lo largo de los años) y sobre todo, ahí dentro estaba mi diario plateado, el que estaba totalmente en limpio, excepto por la pequeña nota en la primera hoja.

**_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas_**

Oh, y claro que había aprendido…

* * *

-Pequeña, ya son las diez, es tarde debemos irnos.

Me desperté de un salto ¡me quedé dormida! Tenía menos de una hora para llegar, o si no perdería el tren, y ya que es mi regreso a Hogwarts después de lo que para mí era mucho tiempo, estaba muy nerviosa.

Me vestí como pude, me amarré el cabello enmarañado, cepille mis dientes y alcancé a mis padres, que ya estaban en el auto.

Llegué justo a tiempo, 5 minutos antes de que el tren partiera, después de despedirme de mis padres, arrastré mi baúl hasta encontrar a Harry.

Y como esperaba, no estaba solo, en el compartimiento estaban Ginny, Luna, Neville y para mi desgracia, Seamus.

-¡Hermione! Me tenías preocupado- Dijo Seamus, poniéndose de pie, justo cuando abrí la puerta.

Yo le contesté con un gruñido, y entre él y Harry subieron mi baúl, Seamus esperaba que me sentara junto a él, pero sólo bastó una mirada hacia Ginny para que ella me hiciera un espacio junto a ella, así que me senté entre ella y la ventana.

Todos comenzaron a contar anécdotas del verano, y descubrí que efectivamente, yo era en esa realidad, novia oficial de Seamus Finnigan y que las teorías de Ginny eran ciertas, había salido con él al menos cuatro veces a lo largo del verano.

* * *

Tiempo después, la señora del carrito había pasado, y todos estábamos disfrutando los deliciosos dulces, acompañados con jugo de calabaza cortesía de la señora Weasley, pero cuando Harry se disponía a comerse su tercera rana de chocolate, ésta escapó de sus manos, pensé que había brincado, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y la rana cayó sobre otra mano.

Y yo conocía muy bien a la persona que le pertenecía.

-Bien bien… ¡Mira Draco lo que tenemos aquí!

-¿No te parece tierno Ron? Un compartimiento con la reunión de los idiotas de la escuela.

-Idiotas, locas y muy aparte, mi hermana…

Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley estaban en la puerta de nuestro compartimiento, el pelirrojo se comía la rana de chocolate, con mucha satisfacción, ambos estaban recargados a cada lado de la puerta, con una pose muy parecida a calendario muggle y con una mirada altanera que de inmediato quise golpearlos.

Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-Lárguense de aquí hijos de…

-¿Qué haces aquí Ronald? –Lo interrumpió Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa Ginebra? ¿No puedo venir a saludar a mi hermana? ¿Y a sus selectos amigos? –Ron dijo lo último cargado de sarcasmo.

-Lárgate de aquí Weasley- Neville estaba rojo del enojo.

Ambos, el rubio y el pelirrojo se llevaron las manos al pecho, con un gesto exagerado de miedo.

-¿Lo has escuchado Draco? ¡Nos amenaza Longbottom!

-Váyanse –Seamus se puso de pie mientras lo decía.

-¡Ha llegado la caballería Ron! Y nada más y nada menos que de Finnigan ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que pasó el año pasado en clase de duelo?

Semus, no dijo nada, pero los colores se le subieron al rostro, Draco continuó hablando.

-Tal como pensé… Vámonos Ron, esto es más que aburrido…

-Por supuesto, vayamos a gastar nuestro preciado tiempo en otro lugar, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros Ginny?

-Sabes muy bien mi respuesta- Ginny no dudó en responder, y le mantuvo la mirada a su hermano hasta que él se encogió de hombros, sonrió burlón, como si se riera de ella y se fue.

-¡Cómo odio a ese par de Malfoy! –dijo Neville cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo único que le falta es pintarse el cabello, cambiarse el apellido y Ronald bien sería el hermano perdido de Draco Malfoy

Ante el comentario de Luna, todos para des estresarse comenzaron a Ron rubio y con ojos grises, y los diferentes escenarios donde podría ser humillado.

* * *

Unas horas después, Harry y yo ya con el uniforme puesto nos dirigimos al primer vagón, ya que ahí, en esa realidad Harry sí era prefecto de Gryffindor.

-¡Qué bien que ya estén todos! –la profesora McGonagall nos entregó unos rollos de pergamino a cada prefecto- Son los horarios de sus rondas… -Un resoplido a sus espaldas la interrumpió- Dígame ¿tiene algún problema señor Weasley?

Sin poder evitarlo, me moví a un lado, y efectivamente, detrás de la profesora, estaba Ron, con su túnica de Slytherin y la insignia de prefecto en ella.

-Ningún problema profesora- lo dijo con voz de niño consentido que le han negado un dulce.

La profesora se giró de nuevo, y comenzó a explicarnos a todos cómo funcionarían ese año las rondas, yo no le prestaba atención, yo sólo observaba "discretamente" a Ron, cuando de repente él me vio y me guiñó un ojo.

Sentí mi cara arder, y sólo pude cubrirme con el pergamino que tenía en mis manos. Escuché su ligera risa, se burlaba de mí.

Cuando la profesora terminó (yo no escuché ni una palabra) Harry y yo regresamos a nuestro compartimiento, para disfrutar lo que quedaba del viaje.

Ese sí que sería un largo año, aunque espero no tardar tanto aquí.

* * *

**Lu; **Pues gracias :D y aunque desaparecí por otro corto-largo tiempo he vuelto! y pues, a partir del próximo cap, ya estarán en Hogwarts, donde todo empieza ;)

**catatbg; **Mis historias son algo... extrañas haha lo sé! y pues bueno, Seamus es sólo una pequeña pieza en ésta historia ;)  
La verdadera historia ya en toda su extensión empieza el próximo capítulo :D Gracias por la espera, y por comentar...

**Basileya; **Bienvenida a mi loca historia! Ésta historia siento que será un poquito más larga, como dices, hay muchas cosas que cambiaron, entonces no las podré arreglar tan rápido! Pues aquí estubo el cap #4 espero te haya gustado ;)


	5. A good team

**_A good team_**

-¿Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom?-preguntó un niño, entrando al compartimento.

Los chicos, seguían descansando en su vagón, hacía poco que habían regresado de la junta de prefectos cuando el chico llegó.

-Somos nosotros- dijo Harry, señalándose a sí mismo, a Neville y a la castaña.

El chico les dio uno sobre a cada uno, era una invitación para una pequeña comida en el vagón del profesor Horance Slughorn, Hermione maldijo por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

_"Se suponía que yo lo conocía hasta después… creí haberme librado" _pensó con tristeza.

Los tres se dirigieron al vagón indicado, y ella deseó no haberlo hecho.

-…Me equivoco señor Weasley?

-¡Por supuesto que no profesor!

Y es que si, las sorpresas para Hermione no se acababan, ya que en el compartimiento además de las personas que ella ya esperaba, ahí, junto al profesor Slughorn estaba cómodamente sentado Ronald Weasley.

Ellos se quedaron en la puerta hasta que el profesor los vio.

-¡Ah Señor Potter, señor Longbottom! ¡Ahí están! Y usted debe ser la señorita Granger…

Los saludó a los tres con un apretón de manos, indicándole su lugar a cada uno, Hermione quedó justo frente a Ron, con Harry y Neville a cada lado, luego el profesor los puso al corriente.

-Le estaba diciendo al señor Weasley que es magnífico que sea el primero de su familia en la casa Slytherin ¿No lo creen?

-Claro claro… -Le respondió Zabini, recibiendo una mirada aprobatoria de parte de Ron.

Mientras, Harry ignoraba todos los platillos en la mesa, no despegaba los ojos ni un segundo de Ron.

-Si si, ya decía yo que esa familia tenía potencial, sólo hacía falta alguien que lo sacara a relucir.

-Lame botas… -Susurró Harry muy bajo, sólo Hermione logró escucharlo.

-Por supuesto profesor, ya sabe, hay que expandir los horizontes –Respondió Ron, con una sonrisa de comercial en su rostro.

Ella no supo si quería besarlo por su hermosa sonrisa o darle una patada por su arrogancia.

-Claro señor Weasley ¡y usted sí que lo ha hecho! Mire que irse con los Malfoy, fue una decisión muy importante.

A él le flaqueó la sonrisa, sólo un momento.

-Una muy importante y sabia decisión.

En su tono dejaba claro que no hablaría de ese tema, por lo que Slughorn continuó su interrogatorio con Belby.

La comida continuó con tranquilidad, sólo que Hermione se repetía mil veces que debía dejar de observarlo, sin embargo no podía.

Era como ver y no ver a Ron; compartían los rasgos físicos, pero ahí se acababan las semejanzas, éste Ron comía muy refinadamente, dándose tiempo entre bocado y bocado… Tan inmersa estaba en su comparación que no notó que él le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –Le preguntó con arrogancia, mientras levantaba una ceja con autosuficiencia.

-Déjala en paz –le contestó Harry bruscamente.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos aburrido y continuó comiendo.

Al finalizar, cuando todos salieron del vagón, Hermione no dejó que Harry se fuera a espiar a los Slytherins debajo de su capa de invisibilidad ¿para qué? Ella ya sabía lo que sucedería.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió algo; su padre seguía vivo, Fred seguía vivo, probablemente Dumbledore también, entonces, Voldemort también lo estaría

Y ahora Ron estaba en el otro bando.

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos otra vez a Hogwarts!

El profesor Dumbledore daba como cada año su discurso, ante la atenta mirada de los estudiantes, Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, todavía observando a su alrededor como si en cualquier momento el techo fuera a colapsar.

-Este año tenemos unos cuantos cambios en el personal… -continuó el director- Ahora, quiero presentarles al nuevo profesor de pociones ¡Horance Slughorn! Y por lo tanto, este año el profesor Snape impartirá la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear, menos Hermione claro, a ella ese hecho no le sorprendía, estaba más emocionada porque ahí el director estaba vivo, y tal vez podría ayudarla.

_"¿Pero ayudarme a qué? ¿Qué vine a hacer aquí?"_

Ella seguía deprimida, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, sólo sabía que en esa horrible realidad existían dos serios problemas; Voldemort estaba vivo, y Ron era otra persona, completamente diferente.

Fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes, pudo observar que Draco y Ron estaban muy juntos, ambos con una mirada seria en su rostro, mientras hablaban por lo bajo.

Entonces ella se preocupó aún más; ese año era en el cual Draco tendría que matar a Dumbledore, ¿estaría ésta vez Ron involucrado? Y si era así, ¿de qué forma?

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione regresa a la Tierra!

Harry la sacudía el hombro, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que el banquete ya hacía rato que había comenzado.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto distraída…

-Sí, es sólo que… el próximo año tenemos los EXTASIS

Él, al no notar nada raro en esa respuesta por parte de su amiga, se rindió y continuó comiendo.

Y luego Ginny comenzó a platicar con ella, y aunque Hermione intentaba prestarle atención, la mayor parte de su cabeza estaba planteando hipótesis de cómo ayudar a Ron.

* * *

Acabado el banquete, Harry y ella guiaron a los alumnos a la torre de Gryffindor, mientras Hermione observaba como una cabellera pelirroja se perdía entre la multitud para entrar al pasillo por donde se llegaba a la sala común de Slytherin.

Llegaron a la sala común, y Hermione fue directo a su habitación, saco el diario plateado, una pluma y su tintero de su baúl, se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas.

_Querido diario, o lo que seas…._

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? En primer lugar ¡¿dónde estoy?!_

_Aquí todo es tan raro y complicado ¿Ron un Slytherin? ¿ENCERIO? No me gusta este lugar, para nada… Voldemort aquí está vivo, lo sé, ¿qué sucederá ésta vez? ¿Qué pasa con Harry y conmigo? ¿Y con Ron qué? Supongo que tendremos que buscar de nuevo los horrocruxes, pero Ron ahora está del otro lado, tal vez ahora sea un desgraciado maldito arrogante, pero no quiero que le pase nada…_

_Desde mañana tendré que buscar la forma de que deje a los Malfoy…_

Después de terminar de escribir, guardó los objetos en el cajón junto a su mesa, se cambió e intentó dormir.

Al día siguiente, notó que era la primera en despertarse, tal y como solía ser.

Se estiró y se levantó para irse a duchar, hasta que sólo por curiosidad abrió el cajón con su diario y abrió el pequeño cuaderno.

Justo donde terminaba lo que ella había escrito, había una nota.

**_Incluso las mentes más grandes deben saber aceptar lo que tienen, y trabajar con ello, aun cuando han perdido todo lo demás_**

* * *

Hermione se dirigía sola a su clase de Transformaciones, había huido olímpicamente de Seamus a lo largo del día, pero sabía que no podía esconderse para siempre, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él, su corazón, incluso ahí le pertenecía a Ron.

Incluso antes de llegar, ella supo que esa no sería su clase favorita de ese año.

Los Slytherins estaban todos en una misma esquina, siendo Draco y Ron el centro de atención, mientras los Gryffindor estaban del otro lado, lo más alejados posible.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera que acercarse a los leones, la profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta, y los hizo entrar.

Harry la saludó con la mano, y se acercó a él para entrar juntos, y cuando estaban por cruzar las puertas alguien los empujó bruscamente.

-¡Con Permiso con permiso! ¡Quítate! –Decía Ron, mientras apartaba a los demás de en frente, como hizo con ella y Harry.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Gritó ella sin resistirse.

-¿Tú que quieres Granger?-él se giró, y un segundo después tenía a Draco a su lado.

-No lo sé ¿qué seas más amable, quizás?

-¿Qué dices Ron? ¿Ésta se merece que seamos "amables" con ella?- Draco la miraba con burla.

-Yo creo que no…

-Déjenla…

-Cállate Potter, el problema no es contigo

-¡Tú lárgate Malfoy! Vete a la…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

La profesora había aparecido en un segundo estaba detrás de los Slytherins.

-Nada profesora- contestó Ron con voz inocente.

-Me parece bien señor Weasley, ya que hoy trabajaremos en parejas, y estará con la señorita Granger.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron los dos involucrados.

-Ya me escucharon, y usted señor Potter, estará con el señor Malfoy.

-¡Pero profesora! Yo no puedo trabajar con Granger…

-¿Por qué no señor Weasley? –La profesora se cruzó de brazos-

-¡Por que no puedo trabajar con una…

Hermione sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, esperando que las palabras "sangre sucia" salieran, pero un rápido codazo por parte de Draco detuvo a Ron.

-…Una persona tan detestable!

La profesora, que también había notado su desliz lo miró de forma severa.

-Hay personas más detestables señor Weasley, le servirá la compañía de la señorita Granger, al menos por un día.

Él asintió con la cabeza, resignado, se sentó en la butaca más cercana y sacó su nuevo libro de transformaciones.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, y Hermione un poco nerviosa, se sentó junto al pelirrojo.

-Muy bien clase, el día de hoy comenzaremos con su preparación con hechizos un poco más complejos…

Hermione intentaba concentrarse en su clase, pero en vez de eso, seguía pendiente de cada movimiento de Ron, que no dejaba de jugar con sus pulgares.

-¡Página número 200, a trabajar!

Hermione abrió de un golpe su libro, justamente en la página asignada; se trataba de un hechizo de transformación de serpientes, pero era tanta la magia requerida, que se necesitaban dos personas para conseguirlo.

-El libro dice que uno debe pronunciar la primera parte del hechizo, y luego…

-Lo sé Granger, sé leer, no soy tonto.

A Hermione se le subieron los colores a la cara, e intentó ocultarlo mientras sacaba su varita y ambos apuntaban a la serpiente que la profesora había repartido.

Al finalizar la clase, cada uno recibió 10 puntos, ya que fueron la única pareja capaz de transformar la serpiente.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por esperar! y por continuar aquí y dejarme lindas palabras! _**

**Fucking dreams;** Gracias por esperar ¡aquí está el nuevo cap!

**Floyd;** Muchas gracias! Aqui está el cap 5

**danielaweasley;** Pues espero ya no desaparecer! Y todo eso y más será contestado en próximos capítulos

**Basileya;** Pues esta idea se la deben a mi maestro de filosofía y su clase aburrida .-. y pues algo si diré, ni los Weasley ni los Malfoy son del todo buenos, pero tampoco del todo malos... Y pues la inspiración ha regresado, (y ojalá no se vaya!) así que espero actualizar mucho más seguido... Gracias por tu review, un abrazo ;)

**HardLohve;** Haha, creo que todos al saber la relación de Ron con su familia en ésta historia se quedaron con cara de WTF? , pero todo tiene su razón de ser... Gracias por tus reviews y espero te siga gustando ésta loca historia!

**Weasley's Love**; Pues aquí está UN POCO de lo que pasará en Hogwarts, y pues si, aveces aquí extrañarás al Ron tímido, pero intentaré compensarlo con otras... cosas haha  
Me alegro que te guste esta historia, saludos ;)

**Y aunque no haya comentado... ¡Un saludo extra especial para Lu! **


End file.
